Lucky Star
Lucky Star by Madonna is featured in Old Dog, New Tricks, the nineteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt and Maggie. Kurt and Maggie perform this duet during the production of Peter Pan. Clara, Maggie's daughter, enters the auditorium during the number, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Throughout the performance, there are flashbacks of many of the retired performers as children. Lyrics Kurt: You must be my lucky star 'Cause you shine on me wherever you are I just think of you and I start to glow And I need your light and baby, you know Kurt (with the Elderly): (Starlight, star bright) First star I see tonight (Starlight) (The Elderly: Star bright) Make everything all right (Starlight, star bright) First star I see tonight (Starlight) (The Elderly: Star bright) Yeah Maggie: You must be my lucky star 'Cause you make the darkness seem so far And when I'm lost you'll be my guide I just turn around and you're by my side Maggie with the Elderly (Kurt): Starlight, star bright (First star I see tonight) Starlight (The Elderly: Star bright) (Make everything all right) Maggie with Kurt (the Elderly): Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight Starlight (Star bright) Yeah Kurt (with the Elderly): Come on Shine your heavenly body tonight 'Cause I know you're gonna make (Everything all right) Kurt with Maggie (Kurt): (Uh) Come on Shine your heavenly body tonight ('Cause I know) You're (with the Elderly: Gonna make everything all right) Kurt and Maggie (with the Elderly): You may be my lucky star But I'm the luckiest by far (Starlight, star bright) First star I see tonight Maggie with the Elderly (Kurt): (with Kurt: Starlight) Star bright (Make everything all right) Kurt and Maggie with the Eldery: Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight Starlight, star bright, yeah Kurt and Maggie with the Elderly: Come on Shine your heavenly body tonight 'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right Kurt: Uh Come on Kurt and Maggie with the Elderly: Shine your heavenly body tonight 'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right Maggie (Kurt): You may be (You may be) My lucky star (My lucky star) But I'm the luckiest by far (What you do to me baby?) The Elderly (Maggie): You may (Baby) Be my lucky star (Kurt: You know) (You know) Kurt with the Elderly: I'm the luckiest by far Kurt and Maggie with the Elderly (Maggie): Starlight, star bright (Kurt: Baby) Starlight, star bright (Kurt: What you say to me baby) (Stay by my side tonight) Starlight, star bright (Kurt: You know) (You know) Starlight, star bright (Maggie and Kurt: But I'm the luckiest by far) Kurt with the Elderly: Starlight, star bright Gallery ODNT BTS (6).jpg ODNT BTS (4).jpg ODNT BTS (3).jpg ODNT BTS (2).jpg ODNT BTS (1).jpg Tumblr n56eunbIDz1t3cqy7o3 250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako7_250.gif tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako9_250.gif 640px-Scnet glee5x19 1916.jpg otnd.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo1 250.gif lucky star.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Maggie Banks Category:Old Dog, New Tricks (EP)